A pneumatic deicer may include layers of fabric sewn together along stitchlines in a configuration to create a series of tubes along an aircraft structure. The tubes may be inflated to dislocate ice from the aircraft structure. However, due to wear, the stitchlines attaching the layers of fabric creating the series of tubes may break. As a result, the series of tubes may lose their shape as the stitchlines fail. Moreover, following the failure of a first stitchline, the failure of subsequent additional stitchlines often follows as the hoop stress increases. Often several stitchlines fail before crew and/or maintenance personnel become aware of the failures, such as during an in-flight icing situation when the pneumatic deicer fails to work effectively.